Fire In The Hole
by Invader Johnny
Summary: The Tallest just made a huge mistake and it just might be their last.


**_Fire In The Hole._**

 ** _Author: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Disclaimer… Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, I don't own squat._**

 ** _Plot: The Tallest just made a huge mistake and it just might be their last._**

 ** _Author Notes: We all know Gaz is the most misanthropic character in the show, even more so than Zim and Miss Bitters combined, and she could care less for others unless they benefit her in some regard, so what if a means to an end was almost taken from her?_**

 ** _Well, if history has taught us anything, is that things do not end well for those who get in her way._**

 ** _So... Be warned, there will be blood... Lots and lots of clearish pink blood._**

 ** _By the way, just for this fic to work, Gaz is above eighteen in this story._**

* * *

"We're approaching planet Earth my Tallest."

"Excellent... Excellent." Red grinned evilly, looking at the monitor which showed the big blue marvel "We should have done this a long time ago."

Purple meanwhile very loudly chugs his drink through a straw.

"Will you stop that!"

"Why?" Purple asked indifferently "It's not like anyone cares, and if they do, we have an airlock remember?"

"It's not that!" Red snapped "You're killing my vibe! We been planning this invasion for months and the last thing _I_ need is for you to make this moment of glorious satisfaction not so... uh...!"

"... Satisfying?"

"Yeah... **_That_**!"

"So we're actually taking over the Earth?" His co-ruler raised an invisible eyebrow sceptically "Didn't we agree it was a useless world whose inhabitants were pretty stupid? Like slaughtering rat people stupid?"

"they would make lousy slaves, _yes_." Red agreed "But we're not invading Earth."

"We're not?"

" _Nope_."

"Then _why_ are we here?"

"We're ridding the empire from a pathetic, annoying pest."

"Didn't we already killed Skoodge?" Purple inquired.

 _ **"I'M TALKING ABOUT ZIM, YOU NITWIT!"**_

 _ **"OW!"**_ Purple massages the place where his ear would be "You didn't have to scream at me you know, I can hear you just fine."

Red scowls at the immaturity of his co-ruler. "This is a very important invasion."

"Aren't ** _all_ ** invasions important?"

"Well... Yeah." Red agreed "But this one is different, we're not just facing the most destructive force the universe has ever seen! We're also saving our race from total doom!"

"Huh?"

"Haven't you noticed Zim's **_increase_** in height?!"

"I usually tend to block him out whenever he calls us." Purple admitted "I go to my happy place where I dance with talking snacks then I eat them! Do de do de do... Wait,,, _**DID YOU SAID THAT ZIM INCREASDE IN HEIGHT?!"**_

"I did." Red answered grimly "You do know what this means _right_?"

"He could continue to grow to the point where he could **_overthrow_** us!"

"Not only that... Imagine the Irken Empire ruled under **_Zim_**?"

Both Tallest shuddered at the thought, it would be the end of them all if that were to happen.

But before they could say anything else, a door behind them opened.

"Tallest Red, Tallest Purple." Sargent Hobo 678 greeted the Irken leaders as he came into the bridge "The soldiers are awaiting your orders, ready to wipe out that slime-licking smort crab."

The Hobo had a cruel smirk, eager to strike vengeance upon his worst student.

The Tallest shared that feeling.

"Very well Sargent." Red said "Tell everyone there is only one order..."

"Shoot to kill?"

"Exactly."

"Somebody get me a bag of popcorn!" Purple ordered hungrily "Snacks will make the slaughter all the more enjoyable!"

Red looked at the monitor which showed the ever approaching Earth.

 _"For the good of the Empire, we must succeed."_

* * *

 _ **"ZIM!"**_ Gaz snarled "What the hell are you doing?!"

The Invader looked down at the scary girl as he was hanging from some cables, his PAK connected to the base's power cells.

"My PAK's batteries are almost depleted _little_ Gaz." Zim replied with a yawn, ever since he grew to be on par in height to the technicians from his home world, the Irken has become more arrogant, as if that was hard to believe, but Gaz being Gaz couldn't only tolerate the short comments so much.

"Keep it up and I'll rip the legs from your body." She threatened ominously "Then we'll see how tall you really are."

Zim hugged his legs, they were of course a vital part of his height, without them, he would no longer have bragging rights over all the other Invaders who glared at him with jealousy, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Fine, whatever... I'll refrain myself from pointing out just how short you re compared to me!"

"Strike two _Zim_."

"Erm... Going back to the subject of my PAK, it needs to be charged once every five years in order for me to be as you humans say, alive and kicking."

"And how long will that take?" She inquired "So help me, if we miss the new pizza pants at Bloaty's I swear..."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll sent me to a nightmare realm from which there is no return." The alien said dismissively "I heard that before and it's getting boring, but fear not Gaz-Beast, my PAK needs to be charged for _one_ of your pathetic Earth days and I been here since yesterday, so if my calculations are correct and they _always_ are, it will be fully operational in one hour... Tops, so we will not miss your pizza foodening."

"You better hope not." Gaz growled ominously "Just because we're dating, it doesn't mean I'm giving you a free pass, so let me be clear Zim, we miss this and I promise you that I'll beat you to death with that backpack of yours, _**understood**_?!"

The Irken shuddered.

"Understood."

"Just remember, you also have to order a pair of pizza pants and give them to _me_ , and I'll make it worth your while."

" _How_?"

Gaz walked closer to the alien and gently caresses his antennae, an action that drove Zim crazy, as be began to have convulsions of unspeakable pleasure.

"I'm sure I can think of something."

" _Fine_ , I'll order a pair of your disgusting poisonous cheese pants!"

 _"Eh... Close enough."_ She thought, getting her Game Slave V out of her pocket.

"I'll be upstairs Zim, the sooner we leave, the sooner you get your reward."

As soon as Gaz left, the Irken began to scream " _ **COMPUTER**_! Can't this go any faster?!"

"No... Not really."

 _ **"BUT ZIM DEMANDS ENERGY FOR MY PAK SOON!"**_ He bellowed out dramatically _ **"ZIM DEMANDS IT!"**_

"... Where is that self destruct button again?"

* * *

Meanwhile several ships were landing nearby the cul-de-sac, as soon as they reached the ground, several Irken soldiers came out, wielding several weapons, laser guns, taser staffs, plasma cannons, sporks, Megadoomers, anything that would help them take down the little menace.

They weren't taking any chances.

Zim had to die at any cost.

Suddenly Sargent Hobo 678 walked out of his own ship, stopping right in front of his subordinates.

"Listen to me you scum-puddling squag doogies." He bellowed out "This won't be easy, you all know what that little pest is capable of."

Some Irkens grunted and murmured in agreement.

"So let it be clear, you take Zim out and you will go down in history as the soldiers who help secure universal conquest... Fail and there will _**not**_ be a tomorrow for any of you."

Here, all the soldiers gulped, it was clear... Failure was not an option.

"So let's move out!"

 _ **"FOR THE IRKEN EMPIRE!"**_

* * *

A few of Zim's neighbors stared at the aliens unimpressed.

"What's going on over there?" The tumour lady asked her husband.

"Probably filming a movie." The leg-less man shrugs "It's probably low budget too, those costumes look terrible."

"Um-hum."

* * *

 ** _"I MADE WAFFLES!"_** Gir screamed excitedly, skipping into the living room in his green dog disguise "Eat them while they're yummy!"

Gaz looks up from her game, disgusted by what she saw "Gir... Those things is crawling... Towards me."

"It means they likes you!" The robot giggles "Just like master likes it when I poke him in his eye."

"I doubt that's really the case." Gaz muttered dryly "There's no way I'm _not_ eating that."

"But I made them specially for you!" The S.I.R Unit's eyes began to water _ **"WAAAH! WAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_

Before Gaz lost her concentration with her game and lost the new l veo, which would have ended in Gir being dismantled, MiniMoose appears from out of nowhere.

"Squeak... Squeak... Squeak."

"As if." She sneered "Who could possibly eat those so called waffles?"

"Squeak."

Skoodge is out of the planet remember? Gaz shrugs "Something about taking Tenn to Saturn or some shit."

"Squeak."

"Others? What others?"

MiniMoose pointed out the window, squeaking obliviously.

 _ **STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**_

Suddenly the scary girl got up from the couch, but only because something was blocking her light for her game rather than sheer curiosity.

"What the hell is that ruckus?"

Gaz, as well as the two "evil" minions looked out the window.

They were greeted by a huge army of what appeared to be heavily armoured Irkens.

 _" **YAY**! _ Gir cheered _**"WE GOT COMPANY MOOSE!"**_

"Squeak!"

"Do you think they'll like my waffles?"

Gaz meanwhile narrowed her eyes, she know this wasn't an invasion by the Irken Empire for two reasons:

A) Zim would have told her.

B) The invaders weren't destroying anything of great importance, all their arsenal was being directed...

 _"At us."_ She thought irritated "Zim... _Who in the blue fuck did you piss off now?"_

* * *

As soon as the army reached their destination, they finally stopped.

An eerie silence overcame the tension for they didn't know how things would end, yes they had the superior force, but if history had taught them anything is that the defective was known to escape death over and over while leaving a wake of devastation behind.

Several official Invaders from Operation Impending Doom II were also in on what they hoped would be the extermination of the Empire's biggest (ironically) pain in the ass, among them were Stink, Zee, Floobe, etc.

All of them ready to have their turn to harm the short annoyance.

 _"There is no way out for you this time Zim, you waste of space."_ Hobo 678 thought arrogantly _" **Today** you get what's coming to you."_

"What are your orders Sargent?" Invader Spleen asked, getting his PAK ready for battle.

"Remember that the Tallest ordered us to kill him right on the spot?"

"Yeah?"

"I say we have a little fun first." The Sargent grinned cruelly "Destroy everything that has any meaning to him, then we break his bones painfully and slow, afterwards we shoot him and _**finally**_... Take his PAK and make sure he sees it getting **_crushed_**."

"An eye for an eye... Very poetic." Invader Spleen commented evenly "I like it."

 _ **"CHARGE!"**_

 _ **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"**_

Everyone stopped right in their tracks, looking at the front door of the house, only to be faced with a petite but very frustrated Earth female.

"Where do you think you idiots are going?"

"We're gonna go inside to kill Zim." Invader Grapa answered "What's it to you human?"

Gaz closed the door behind her, nonchalantly walking up to the Irken Army, which supposedly was the deadliest force in the known universe, she of course was unimpressed as evident from her disinterest of what could very well be a life or death situation.

"Quite a turn up." She said coolly "But listen here, I already have plans with Zim and we have the clock on our backs, so here's the deal, you leave now and I _**won't**_ doom you all."

Sargent Hobo 678 snorted, he soon began to chuckle, which turned into a very loud, very obnoxious laughter.

The aliens behind soon followed suit.

* * *

Inside the house Gir, MiniMoose and the Computer were watching the exchange.

"Oh they just made a _**huge**_ mistake." The A.I groaned.

"Um hum." Gir nodded, hugging his toy pig. "I'm scared piggy."

"Squeak!"

* * *

"So you think a little thing like you is going to stop this whole army?" The Hobo asked patronisingly.

"I beaten more guys than these... So _yup_."

"You humans clearly are stupid." Invader Larb sneered "Still, if you want to perish with that defective... Be our guess."

The Irkens were powering up their weapons, Gaz simply narrowed her eyes.

"Just remember..." She hissed "I gave you a way out."

"Oohh, big words coming from such an _inferior_ species." Invader Larb mocked "But you know what? Seeing as you seem to be on good terms with Zim, we'll kill _**you**_ first."

" _ **That**_... Will be known as big mistake number two." The Computer coughs "Prepare for the blood splatter."

"I'm waiting."

Sargent Hobo 678 scowled before letting out a war cry, which the army also did.

 _ **"LEAVE NO PRISONERS!"**_ A random Irken yells out.

The Hobo was about to strike, ready to squish her like bug with his huge boot, unfortunately for him, Gaz jumped into his back and ripped apart the Hobo's metallic arm, which she of course used to punch him in the face with, knocking him unconscious.

But it didn't end there, she easily lifted the alien's bulky body, using it as a shield to protect herself and ram into the Irkens.

All the while Gaz was screaming bloody murder, once she was in the middle of the battlefield, she discarded the Sargent's body by throwing it by a nearby Megadoomer which was trying to shoot her but instead, lost it's balance thanks to the flying Hobo.

The result? Both the Sargent and the Irkens within the Megadoomer exploded.

While the soldiers stare in a mixture of awe and horror at what just transpired, the army was hardly deterred, in fact, they were more angry than anything else.

So now they had a new target.

 _ **"KILL THE HUMAN!"**_

The Irkens once again let out a battle cry as they ran towards the teenager.

Gaz was not scared however.

Due to the fact that her boyfriend was an alien, she knew all the strengths and weaknesses of the Irken race, so thinking quickly, Gaz grabbed two bottles of water and used them for a water gun she had in her backpack.

Next thing the Invaders knew, they were burning.

 _ **"AHHHHH!"**_

 _ **"AHHHH!**_

 _ **"AHHHHHHH!"**_

 _ **"I'm melting!"**_

 _ **"WHAT IS THIS POISON?!"**_

Gaz continued to mercilessly squirt water at just about any Irken that dared get a little too close for comfort and once the gun ran out of it, she began to use the toy gun to beat up the aliens.

"Not the face! Not the face!" Invader Lard begged right before Gaz kicked him in... You guessed it, his face.

"Whiner."

Wave after wave of Irken soldiers encircled Gaz, but that did little good since they discovered the painful way that her bare hands were **_worse_** than her weapons as she repeatedly chokes, punches, swings, and stomps on the soldiers who very trying to get away.

Gaz grabbed a random assassin by the throat and threw him into some street cables, who bellowed in distress for about fifteen seconds before exploding.

His insides discarded on the ground and into the bodies of his comrades, who were scared shitless at the savagery of the Earth girl, who was now choking another soldier with her own skull necklace, once he stopped breathing, she unceremoniously dumped the body to the ground before addressing the morons who got in the way of her pizza night.

"I _**warned**_ you."

A tank suddenly came out of nowhere, crushing everything in its path, Gaz gave it a glance before she started running.

From within the plasma tank, two Irkens were gleefully watching,

"That's right." Invader Slacks said smugly "Not so tough now are ya?"

"Whoo! Look at her go." Invader Pesto whistles.

But what they didn't expect was for Gaz to jump high into the air, making a perfect landing on top of the tank, she effortlessly opened up the door, dropped inside...

Next thing the soldiers on the outside knew, they heard a pair of agonisingly long screams.

Gaz was now in control of the plasma tank.

"Let's see now." She mused "Who do I kill _next_?"

She shrugs "Meh... Whatever, I still got some time to kill, might as well see if I can set a record."

Gaz began shooting in every direction, leaving behind a wake of devastation.

"Retreat! Retreat!" A soldier screamed before getting crushed by the tanks, the bones breaking were heard by anyone who was unfortunate enough to be near.

 _ **"AHHHHHHHH!"**_

"The horror! Oh the unspeakable horror!"

* * *

Meanwhile Zim was still charging his PAK, happily oblivious to the carnage that was happening outside.

Just thinking of the pleasure that was to occur tonight.

"Little Gaz... You're about to know why I'm an unstoppable killing machine." He purred. "Prepare yourself for some _deadly_ mating."

He chuckled, pleased with his own joke "Why am I so amazing?"

* * *

Back on the streets, there was a sea of destruction and despair.

What was a simple kill and leave mission for the Irkens, took a turn for the worse as their cutting edge, weapons were scattered all over the cul-de-sac, tanks were on fire and most disturbing of all, blooded corpses as far as the eye could see.

It was a sight of what nightmares were made of.

Usually the Irken Empire would be responsible for that, but now the show was on the other foot.

What made it a million times more terrifying was the fact that a mere human had done this to them.

And she was not done, not by a long shot.

Invader Flobee was crawling backwards, terrified of Gaz, who was menacingly walking towards him, but she was not going to kill him... Yet... She wanted answers.

So she very roughly grabbed the alien by the collar of his uniform, opening one eye for him to see the anger within.

"Ok dumbass." She hissed "Here's how its gonna go down, you're going to tell me who sent you and why and if I don't like what I hear... Well, I'll make those guys I just doomed seem like the _lucky_ ones."

"But that would be treason!" Flobee gulped "I rather take the honorable route."

"You mean death?" Gaz asked, smugly holding the self destruct button that Flobee was sure he still had, only to get hit by a very scary realization.

"How did you...?"

"I have my ways." She said before crushing the Irken device "So tell me? How much honor will you have once I beat you to death with your own PAK?"

 _"Cold unfeeling robot arm!"_

* * *

Dib was slack jawed, for years he's been trying to prevent an alien invasion and now that it apparently came, his little sister slaughtered the Irken army singlehanded.

A testament to her savagery.

And he got it all on his phone.

The large headed teen couldn't help but smile victoriously "No one can't say this is fake... Prepare yourself Zim, your reign of terror is coming to an end!"

He ran as fast as his legs would allow.

"Gaz is going to be famous, she's gonna be hailed a hero!" He thought proudly "And people will finally see that I was right all along and that I am _**NOT**_ insane!"

* * *

An hour or so later said Irken came up the toilet, adjusting his wig to once again walk freely with the Earth monkeys he loathed so much.

"Gaz-Beast!" He yells out "My PAK is finally charged, I'm ready to help you quench your taste for pizza! Bask in the glory that it's the all ingenious Zim!"

When he received no answer, he immediately thought he worse.

 ** _"GAZ BEAST! YOU PROMISE YOU WOULDN'T IGNORE ZIM ANYMORE!"_**

The Irken ran out into the living room only to notice that his girlfriend wasn't there."

"Eh?"

Suddenly he heard a sound, turning around, Zim saw that the desk that was stuck to the wall lifted up and the floor beneath it opens up, a hover platform came up with Gaz in it, who looked different somehow to the Invader.

"Did you get a haircut?"

 _"Of course he wouldn't notice I changed my outfit."_ Gaz thought with a roll of her eyes _"Might as well, the last thing I need is for Zim to freak out seeing me covered in Irken blood... Then again, would he notice that too?"_

"No _Zim_ , I did not get a haircut!"

"Huh, you look different somehow." He mused "I just can't put my finger on it."

Gaz rolled her eyes, she hadn't worn her eight bit bunny shirt and purple skirt in a while, but considering that her black dress was not so black anymore, she was forced to change out of the bloody clothes.

"What where you doing in my labs anyway?"

"I just had to take care of something."

Zim shrugged, if there is one thing that really stuck with him was to not pry too much on his girlfriend's matters.

"So, ready to go?" Gaz asked.

"The Voot Cruiser is waiting for us my love pig."

The purple headed teen rolls her eyes "Ever heard of the word inconspicuous?"

"Eh?"

"Clearly you haven't." She grunted "We're not taking your ship."

"We're not?"

"No, we're _**not**_!" Gaz snapped "The last thing you need is for some poor smuck to confuse it for a part of the restaurant and take it for a joyride."

"That would never happen!" Zim proclaimed "My ship is impenetrable to everyone other than me!"

"Remember Keef?"

Zim lowers his head in shame.

"Thought so," Gaz said smugly "Now since we wasted enough time and we're not gonna waste anymore by walking, we are taking my ride."

"You mean the motorcycle that almost broke my spine?"

"The very one." She agreed "But I think it's in your backyard since your computer was nice to move it there."

"It never does anything I tell it to do for me." Zim grumbles.

"That's because I like _**her**_ better." The Computer said.

 _ **"BE QUET!"**_

* * *

Once the backyard both of them got on the motorcycle, with helmets and all.

Zim having some very bad experiences with this vehicle latched onto Gaz for dear like as she started it up and rode forward, breaking the fence and into the neighbor's yard.

" _ **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

 _"Seriously, are all Irkens Whiners?"_

Zim never noticed the path of death his girlfriend left on his front door, and she would make sure he never did, because even if his own people tried to kill him, Zim was still innocently loyal to the Irken Empire.

And deep down, she didn't want to crush that part of him that made him feel important.

Because Gaz cared, not that she would ever admit it.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Massive, the Tallest were eagerly awaiting the return of their armada.

And more importantly, the recording of Zim's horrible demise.

"Ohh, you think they chopped him in half?" Purple asked gleefully.

"Better yet." Red smirked evilly "They could have ripped his PAK from his back and tortured him as he was slowly dying."

"That's a nice mental image."

"We should make it a new holiday... The Day Zim meet his doom! How does that sound?"

"We'll work on the name later."

Suddenly an alarm went off, which was all they needed to know that the armada came back.

"All right!"

"Get the popcorn ready!"

But their victory was short lived as they viewed the monitor, where they expected to see their triumphant armada.

Instead, only one capsule returned.

"What the...?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Red said "A _**very**_ bad feeling."

Several moments later, the door to the bridge opened and in came Invader Flobee who was worse for wear to say the least.

He was incredibly battered, his once pristine uniform turned to shreds, not to mention that his blood was everywhere, Flobee was whimpering, holding some kind of plushy Earth doll in his hands.

It was all ver disturbing for the Irken leaders.

"Invader Flobee!" Red yells, shocked "What happened down there?!"

"My Tallest, it was _**horrible**_ my Tallest!" The invader bellowed like a madman "Zim... Zim somehow acquired a bodyguard... She... She slaughtered the army."

"Impossible!" Purple hollowed in disbelief "Nothing in the universe is more powerful than the Irken Empire!"

"Oh but my Tallest, I'm telling you the truth!" Flobee sputtered, getting out a flash drive from his PAK "Here... Look for yourselves."

Needless to say that once Red and Purple saw the footage of one human female decimating their army, they were afraid... Very afraid.

"It seems the humans are more deadly than we gave them credit." Red mused.

"Which would explain why Zim hasn't destroyed them yet." Purple said as an afterthought. "So... What do we do now?"

"Let's vaporise the planet!" His co-ruler said darkly "Get ready some kinda laser thingy at 'em Earth monsters!"

"You mean the Bridge Cannon?"

"Yeah... _**That**_!" Red hissed "Put it at maximum capacity and let's blow that world to dust!"

"Yes my Tallest!" The technicians said at once.

What no one noticed was that the toy piggy that Invader Flobee was holding onto had a timer on.

Which was dangerously reaching Zero.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...

The Teddy bear exploded, causing Invader Flobee to get hit near a wall while a dust of yellow crossed in all directions of the Massive.

 _ **"What is this?!"**_

 _ **"I CAN'T SEE!"**_

 _ **"I CAN'T BREATHE!"**_

Several Irkens started coughing, convulsing and eventually becoming unconscious once they smelled the fuming gasses.

"I'm getting dizzy." Purple muttered before he too collapsed.

Red on his part was trying his hardest to reach the console to fire up the bridge cannon but the terrible smell was too much for him and eventually joined everyone else into the darkness.

 _"Go figure."_

* * *

Several hours later, the Tallest and their subordinates regained consciousness.

But something was wrong, very, very wrong and... Gooey.

Red felt some sort of sticky substance all over his body.

"This is disgusting."

The Tallest opened his eyes, only to notice to his upmost horror that everyone, not only him was covered in... Whatever this yellow sticky thing was,

 _ **"CHEEEEEEEEEEESEEEEEEEEE!"**_

Everyone turned around to the front door to notice that malfunctioning S.I.R Unit that belonged to Zim.

He was drooling but not only that, he was also holding a knife and a fork.

"Gazzy was right!" Gir chirps exitedly "There is cheese in space!"

The robot jumped into the "sea of space cheese" and chomped down on one of the technicians.

"OW!"

Gir began slurping the cheese, all the while the former Irken screams in agony.

 _ **"I'M BEING EATEN ALIVEEEEEEEE! HELP M..."**_

But he never finished as Gir swallowed him.

He then burped happily. "My tummy liked it... _ **I WANT MORE!"**_

Panic soon overtook the Massive as the Tallest and everyone else began running for their lives, afraid of ending in the belly of what they saw as a tiny insane beast.

"Now I know how my snacks felt!" Purples cried out.

* * *

Back on Earth, the odd couple were having their arrangement at Bloaty's.

Gaz ate with contentment her pizza as well as getting the new pair of pizza pants as Zim tried to hide under the table from the animatronic horrors.

The gamer smirked evilly "All's well that ends well."

* * *

Dib on the other hand was a different story.

He was frustrated with the overwhelming negative comments from his post on MeTube.

 _This trailer was so poorly made, I can see the make up falling off._

 _Really Dib? You had to put your little sister on the video... It's clear that it's not real._

 _You're crazy._

 _Aliens don't wear pants, FAKE!"_

The icing on the cake was that he got over two million dislikes and minus 700 likes, how is that possible, he didn't know.

"Oh come on!" He yelled exasperatedly "Can't I _ever_ get a break!"

Out of nowhere an evil demon squid came from under his bed and jumped into him, staring to chew on his large head.

"Well, that answers _**that**_."

* * *

 _ **And... I'm DONE! Whoo! That was a long write, originally I was going to have Gaz just beat the snot out of a single Irken that was sent to kill Zim but after seeing the Samurai Jack episode XCVIII in which Ashi fights and killed an entire lizard army all by herself, I couldn't help but think just how badass that was and thought that Gaz could do the same to the Irken army if they got in the way of her pizza night, considering she has proven to go through great lengths in both the series and the comics for a night at her favourite restaurant.**_

 _ **When the Tallest morphed into cheese was a not so subtle reference to Bolonious Maximus in which Dib, then Zim slowly became Bologna, I just had Gir added at the last minute because turning into cheese wasn't punishment enough as far as Gaz was concerned and instead ups the ante by the fear of being eaten.**_

 _ **The part in which the neighbors thought they were seeing a movie in progress was a subtle reference to the upcoming Invader Zim movie, which unlike Dib's negative comments I'm sure will get an overwhelming positive reception from both critics and fans alike, still no release date yet but we can also hope that it airs sometime this year.**_

 _ **Anyway, your thoughts? As always, I accept constructive criticism.**_

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
